Dangerous
by ComplicatedDarknesS0103
Summary: The war against Voldemort rages on but when the Treaty of Gordaillez brings forth an other realm species known as the Daywalkers, things become dangerous. Will Harry be able to accept his new destiny among them or will all humanity as we know it perish?
1. Ode to the Summer Holidays

Disclaimer: I'll be able to gain the ability to shit gold bricks before I'll be able to own the world of Harry Potter.

Rating: M – for…well you'll see.

FYI – if you flame me for the maleXmale themes and scenes, I'll laugh at you and then send you hardcore gay porn. There's your warning.

So, I didn't get the reviews I wanted but that did not stop me from writing the first chapter. Unfortunately, I have lost my flash drive with the original story in it so I will be starting fresh. I will attempt to update when I can but I have a loaded schedule and a LOT of homework that will prohibit me from writing as much as I want. Maybe now that I have a real chapter up, more people will be willing to read and review and therefore I will feel more obligated to write.

Chapter One: Ode to Summer Holidays

Harry awoke to the sound of Aunt Petunia's screech. "Get up you filthy boy! Hurry up! Take a shower! Comb your hair! Get dressed! And for the good Lord's sake hurry it up! You have to make breakfast for Vernon and Dudley!" Harry sighed as she closed the door of his bedroom behind her. It was the summer holidays; shouldn't he be sleeping in or something? Oh, that's right; Dudley had to go to boxing practice at five every morning. Harry cringed, that avalanche of fat and muscle did not need to work out anymore. He would just take it out on Harry. Besides that, Harry was fifteen, so why was Petunia still treating him like he was five?

Harry sighed as he got out of bed and headed to the shower with the bundle of clothes Aunt Petunia had thrown at his head. Luckily, she was a horrible throw at 4:30 in morning. It was best if he didn't tell her that though because he knew if he did, Vernon would teach him a lesson "the old-fashion way" as he put it.

Harry sighed peacefully as the hot water ran through is hair and over his body. Harry's body, now there was a reason to get up in the mornings. His body was lithe and finely muscled, drool worthy by anyone's standards. Through Harry only topped out somewhere between 5'-7" and 5'-8", Harry had the muscle and grace of a seasoned and overly-practiced Quidditch player; when he walked it looked like was for the first time since the ground seemed foreign to him but he quickly transitioned and it again looked like he was flying through the air with each light step. Harry had also developed a nice tan since he had been tending Petunia's garden shirtless every day of this dry, cloudless summer so far.

Harry was rinsing the soap off when he heard the door creek open. He peered through the clear plastic lining and saw the blurred image of a blond head sticking around the door. "Dudley?" he called cautiously to the head. The head disappeared and the door slammed shut. Yup, that was Dudley. He had been acting strangely like that ever since Harry had returned home.

Harry sighed as he turned off the water, immediately missing its warm touch on his skin. Harry pulled back the plastic lining and put on his glasses. His shower had no real shower curtain, just a plastic lining to keep the water in, and the lock on the bathroom door had stopped working years ago but Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon reasoned that since Harry was the only one who used that bathroom and since they didn't care about Harry, why fix anything?

The lack of a lock and a shower curtain had instilled a sense of vulnerability in Harry a long time ago and with Dudley acting funny this summer, Harry quickly mastered the ability to completely dry off and put his clothes on in less that two minutes. Quite a talent.

Harry raced downstairs to start making breakfast before Petunia could start squawking at him. He looked over the "meal schedule" Petunia had created to ensure nutritious meals for her favorite men without having to talk to Harry. The schedule was in the form of a grid, color coded by day and meal. Harry always inwardly chuckled to himself when he saw that tea time was apparently a meal for Dudley. A box of recipes sat on the kitchen window sill for Harry's reference so that he couldn't mess up the meals. They too were color coded by day and meal and they were alphabetized. Harry pulled out his cooking equipment from the "breakfast cabinet" and the appropriate food from the "breakfast section" in the refrigerator. Harry mused over the thought that if Petunia could really have her way there would be five refrigerators in the house – four in the kitchen for breakfast, lunch, tea time, and dinner and the fifth one in Dudley's room so she wouldn't have to see or smell his fitness shakes. They smelled like bad milk and soybean byproducts. Petunia hated them.

Harry whipped up some homemade diabetic pancakes and some sausages with machine efficiency. Dudley couldn't have the excessive sugar and Vernon had let his diet get so out of hand that he was borderline diabetic. But thankfully for Harry, with his relatives out of the house so much and some recipes Hermione had sent him, he still ate the occasional good, fattening meal.

Dudley, Petunia, and Vernon arrived to a set table with hot food. They sat and ate without one glance at Harry. Harry had to eat his food in the kitchen, not the dining room with his so-called family. It never bothered him though; he had grown up like this. This was how things were meant to be. It had been encrypted into his mind a long time ago.

He could hear his Aunt Petunia praying over the food and blessing it so that her family wouldn't catch anything that the "freak" might have. Harry let out a small, shallow, sad sigh. After last summer with the Dementor incident, Petunia had devoted herself to the church, seeking religious comfort from the close contact with the magical world. Harry had returned to Privet Drive to find a crucifix nailed to his door and another over his bed. He had woken up the next morning to find Petunia attempting an exorcism on him. There seemed to be a renewed effort by his aunt and uncle to get the magic out of him. His aunt tried to get the magic out religiously and his uncle tried the "old fashioned way" – beating the shit out of him.

Harry just couldn't decide what was worse – the occasional punch to the shoulder or being randomly blinded by holy water splashed in his face. But, deep down, it all hurt him. He didn't have his parents and after being with the Weasleys so much, all he wanted was a family. It's just that his family didn't want him. Now with Sirius gone… Harry felt a tear roll down his cheek and quickly wiped it away. No, he would not dwell on that now. Right now, Vernon was calling his name and crying would only get him beat.

"Harry!" Vernon voice brought Harry out of his thoughts and he quickly went to his uncle.

"Yes sir?" Harry tried to sound as respectful as possible. For the love of Merlin, he really didn't want to be there.

"Boy, I had to call your name twice. Come over here!" Harry took a few steps forward with the feeling of purposely walking into a brick wall. Vernon's fist made contact with Harry's face and Harry fell backwards. The brick wall won again as Harry tasted the familiar slick, coppery liquid fill his mouth. Harry fought the basic instinct to spit out his blood as he stood back up. He was kicked back down with a foot to his stomach. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand as he started coughing. "And that was for forgetting the strawberries. Now go get them boy!" Vernon grunted as he turned back to his plate.

Harry stood up again and said, "We ran out of strawberries and the ones in the garden are not ready to be picked. Aunt Petunia forgot to buy them when she went grocery shopping."

This time Harry was backhanded but he caught himself before falling again. "That was for back talking me," Vernon said and slapped him again, "And that was for not reminding your aunt to pick up some strawberries."

"Dear," Petunia said nonchalantly, "I told you, they were too expensive. In a week, we'll have freshly picked ones."

"Really, dear? Guess I forgot," Vernon turned back to Harry with a glare. "Well? What are you standing around for?"

Harry shook his head and turned around to leave. He tripped and fell to the floor. Harry fixed his glasses and looked over his shoulder to see Dudley staring at him. There was something in his cousin's eyes that made Harry draw back and caused a chill to crawl down his back.

"Good going son. Keep the freak down on the ground where he belongs." Vernon patted Dudley on his shoulder proudly before turning back to his newspaper, never seeing the way Dudley was staring. Dudley's stare left Harry's and lingered down his body.

Harry swiftly hopped back up and left before Dudley could trip him again. Dudley was acting rather strange this summer and he didn't want to find out why.

It wasn't long before Vernon left for work and Dudley and Petunia left for boxing practice and errands. Harry promptly cleaned up the dining room and kitchen then started on the rest of his chores. It was noon before a car pulled into the driveway. Harry was in the backyard cutting the grass with a lawnmower that Harry swore was at least twice his age. The old, rusted, and busted up thing had broken down, again, and Harry was fixing it, again. Harry heard the back door open and he shouted, "I'm sorry Aunt Petunia, but the lawnmower broke down again. I'll be in to fix lunch in a second." When Harry didn't get a response, he turned around to see who it was. Dudley was walking over to him with two of his boxing buddies flanking him. Harry held the wrench tightly in his hand as all the sirens in his head went off. He was in danger.

"Hey Harry," Dudley called calmly as he strolled casually across the lawn. "Why don't you come inside and fix lunch now."

Harry stoop up, wrench stiff in his white knuckled hand, and replied, "I'm just going to finish fixing the mower."

Dudley's eyes were roaming over his body again and Harry really wished he hadn't left his shirt inside. His vulnerability was chewing on his insides, making him feel smaller and weaker with each passing moment. Then he noticed that Dudley's buddies were mimicking Dudley and fear started to creep in on him. Harry had all of his chores done and the mower had broken down with a little grass left behind the gardening shack. Uncle Vernon never went back there anyway so he could back to that later. Harry was allowed to leave after his chores were done. Well, they hadn't told him anything to contradict that at least. So maybe he could? Petunia still wouldn't be back for hours. She had a ladies' book club meeting and bible study group to attend. Harry quickly thought over his options: stay, and find out what Dudley and his friends wanted, or run.

Harry looked at Dudley's greedy eyes and wringing hands then Dudley's friends, one was licking his lips at Harry like he was a delicious meal, and made up his mind. Run.

Harry threw the wrench at Dudley, successfully distracting him, and ran like hell. He was able to jump the fence before Dudley and his friends recovered. They quickly followed in pursuit. Down the street and around the corner, they followed Harry like a pack of hunting dogs after their prey. Harry ran with light, quick rabbit steps and a look of survivalist determination.

He quickly thought through his current situation. He easily outran Dudley and gang and, with the hot summer sun scorching the earth without a cloud in the sky, it won't take long for Dudley to get overheated and give up. Harry wasn't sure how long it would take his friends though. Would they last longer than him? He knew if they caught up with him that they would beat him and drag him back to the Dursleys'. Then the memories of Dudley's recent strange behavior and his friends' reaction to him flashed through his mind. Harry's eyes widened in realization and horror. They were going to do worse than beat him. They were going to rape him.

With a new fire in his step, Harry raced away faster from Dudley and friends with a burst of adrenaline that his new fear gifted to him. He had to hide and quickly. Harry turned another corner, ran down a back alley, and jumped a familiar old fence. Recognizing the yard as that belonging to old Mrs. Figgs, he quickly hid in the overgrown bushes. The shade of an old tree protected him from the sun and the buses hid him from the world. It was there that Harry waited.

For over two hours, no one came for him. When the third hour came and went, Harry finally relaxed from his tense crouch. Sitting on the ground, Harry put his back against the tree and let out a long breathe didn't know he had been holding. With no one to bother him and no chores to distract him, his thoughts and depression crept to the forefront of his mind.

_Why am I here? How am I supposed to call this home when no one wants me here? Aunt Petunia thinks I'm some demon child, Uncle Vernon finds great joy in seeing me suffer, and now Dudley wants to rape me! Merlin, why didn't I see that one coming? After everything he's done this summer, I should have seen it. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Accenting each 'stupid' with a hit of the back of his head to the tree, Harry cursed his obliviousness. Looking back over all the times Dudley had acted strangely, Harry's depression took over.

_How am I supposed to take on Voldemort and his Death Eaters if I can't even take on Dudley and two of his friends? How am I supposed to save the wizarding world? I can't even win against my own family let alone an actual war. _

Harry sighed in defeat. There was a feeling of hopelessness in the air about him as he lay down shirtless on the ground. He no longer cared if Dudley found him. His inner turmoil was nothing that physical pain could come close to. Harry was almost ready to welcome the physical pain to embrace the distraction.

Harry reminisced over his lost parents, Cedric, and now Sirius. Sirius was one of the few people in his life that gave a damn about him. He was almost a last resort in getting his parents back. Wiping the tears away, Harry vowed to write a letter to Remus. Maybe he could connect with Remus?

Another sigh escaped from Harry's lips. Remus was too busy. He'd never write back and Harry barely ever saw him anyway. Pointless then to try.

The tears flowed freely now. Where was his family? Where was his home? Where was somebody to love and care for him?

With all the spent adrenaline and heavy depression, Harry felt exhausted and he soon dozed off to sleep with thoughts of Sirius still dancing through his mind.

Review time!


	2. The Rest of the Summer

If you haven't read the sixth book then you won't know about the gaps that I've left open. Read the book and you'll know what I mean. I stay pretty much by the book in the beginning so… yeah. You don't really need to have read it to understand everything in my fanfic but it's still a good read. Please review at the end.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Rest of the Summer

A week later, Harry found himself in the company of the Weasleys and Hermione. Dumbledore had come through with his promised appearance that he had sent written on a letter the night Dudley and his friends had chased him. He tried not to dwell too much on what happened.

The only time Harry thought about it since leaving the Dursleys was one late night when Hermione and he were up and talking about their lives at "home". Coming from an abusive home made one more perceptive to things of that nature. Their first year at Hogwarts, everyone was under the impression that Harry was a klutz and Hermione just preferred long sleeves and jeans. It wasn't until they were friends later that year that Hermione approached the subject with Harry on a lonely evening. All was laid bare and the two became best friends.

History passed, they grew older and more capable of lying and withstanding pain but their friendship never faltered. Hermione was the only person Harry felt like he could tell anything and would never see shame or disappointment in her eyes.

They never turned their backs on Ron though. They would never do that to him. Ron was also their best friend but they just could not bear to tell him why they tried to spend so much of their summer time at the Burrow. It wasn't like he minded or even asked why but they just could not see how he would be able to relate or keep the shame and guilt from his eyes if they ever told him. They just couldn't do that to him.

The summer flew by in a blur of Quidditch games, full meals, making fun of Fleur, and the constant stream of news from the Ministry. Before anyone knew it, O.W.L. results arrived and it was once again time to go school supplies shopping.

The supplies were retrieved quickly after an interesting day spent in Diagon Alley and they eventually ended up on the Hogwarts Express heading off for another year of magical education.

Though this year Harry and the others were going to learn something new; this year at Hogwarts was destined to be different…

* * *

So what do you think? Review time!


	3. Visitors

I noticed that the last chapter was rather short and I apologize for that. I just needed that transition in the story but I didn't feel like repeating what was already in the book.

I would also like to dedicate this chapter to my two reviewers: DivineDarkness and ilovethestory. You two are great, thanks!

* * *

Chapter Three: Visitors

(Honestly, just reread chapter seven and eight up to this point of the sixth book.)

The train ride was over but Harry did not arrive to the Great Hall on time. Angered profusely by the acts of Draco Malfoy and the nasty words of Severus Snape, Harry went to the Gryffindor table infuriated .

Harry sat down at the table between Hermione and Ron, still in his regular clothes, seething about Draco and Snape. Hermione removed the blood from his clothes and then Hermione and Ron updated him quickly after being reassured that they too would be updated later.

Compensating the missed meal with some dessert, Harry continued talking to Hermione and Ron, trying desperately to calm down. Luckily, dessert didn't last too much longer without the anticipated interruption from the Headmaster.

Dumbledore quickly addressed the topics of banning Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Quidditch, the new teaching positions (Professor Slughorn taking on the Potions post and Professor Snape becoming the DADA Professor much to the surprise of most of the student population), and then Dumbledore addressed the situation of Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

Harry was too busy glaring at Draco, who was levitating a spoon in a clear act of ignoring Dumbledore, to really listen. Though Harry's focus did snap up when something strange happened. Dumbledore stopped talking. Dumbledore was looking around and even across the distance Harry could tell that some color had drained from his cheeks.

Hermione elbowed him in the side and pointed to the walls. Dark shadows were moving across the surface at incredible speeds. It was like watching blotches of black ink spin around on the blades of a high-powered fan.

Then, suddenly, the shadows stopped moving. Beings solidified from the shadows, four stepped out of each corner and one rose from floor of the center of the Great Hall. These humanoid creatures were heavily armored in what appeared to be uniform suits of enchanted metal and from the distance it was hard to see if the metal was liquid or solid. A few people looked like they were about to start screaming but Dumbledore spoke.

"General Deçovi," Dumbledore greeted the middle one; he was the only one without a helmet. The caring grandfather persona had disappeared and was replaced by the sounds of an experienced politician. Harry knew this side; he saw it all the time when dealing with the Ministry.

"Ambassador," the General nodded his head and curtly flicked his hand forward. Dumbledore simply nodded his head. "You will excuse my soldiers and myself from prior trespassing. We were securing the premises for royal visitation."

Dumbledore notably straightened his posture and ran a hand over his attire to smooth any creases as he walked around the table to stand before it. Many professors could no longer hide their anxieties and Harry noticed Hermione's color fade rapidly.

"Hermione," Harry whispered. "What's wrong? Who are they?"

Hermione swiftly glared at him then went back to watching. "One day, you'll pay attention in History and then I won't have to explain everything every five minutes."

This was really bad. Hermione wouldn't snap at him like that at a time like this. Ron, sure, but Harry? No. Harry felt doubt creep in.

Six soldiers marched in followed by a small woman in a gray cloak with long braided white hair trailing down her front then three more of the humanoid creatures walked in. These were not in the military uniforms like the other but they were in entirely different clothing. The ones on the left, a woman, and right, a man, were dressed in robes of black with gold designs and silver trim. The man in the middle was an intimidating creature with a presence that forcefully acknowledged itself with sheer strength and power and compelled others to acknowledge it as well. He was incredibly tall and his features inhumanly sharp; his oil black hair was kept in a tie at the base of his neck and matched the color of his eyes. Around his head, he wore a band of thinly braided silver with a crystalline jewel in the middle. Harry wasn't sure if he was seeing things but the creature's skin seemed almost translucent enough to show a prominent vain here and there. The veins didn't show blue though; they showed black.

Dumbledore stepped forward and bowed so low that the end of his beard touched the ground. "King Vaask, Emperor of the Daywalkers, it is an esteemed honor to in your presence again." Dumbledore's authoritative voice echoed through the hall.

An eerie silence fell over the students then soft murmurs started.

"Daywalkers?" Harry whispered to Hermione. She nodded.

"You seem unsettled by my appearance Ambassador," The King spoke. His voice was deep but he used it lightly. No one spoke when he did.

"I was unaware of your visitation." Dumbledore responded politely.

"The Treaty of Gordaillez is enough warning." Hermione gasped at that.

"What?" he whispered to her.

"Explain later," she muttered quickly.

Dumbledore paused for a moment. "The Treaty is not effective until next year."

The King strolled forward a few steps, "Yes but we are allowed a one year viewing and visitation pass prior to when the Treaty initiates."

"My mind has aged and become forgetful your Majesty, please pardon me." Dumbledore bowed again.

"Always so humble, Albus," The King chuckled. It was short and sardonic. "My daughter is never one to trust easily so she has decided to start accosting her mates early." The King turned to his servants and they left.

"So you have arrived to acknowledge the Strongest of the Wizards?" Dumbledore questioned. He gave off the impression of a lawyer in court.

"Optiliptus and my progeny will acknowledge the Strongest, not I," King Vaask slowly looked over the students, each feeling dread whenever the onyx eyes gazed over them. He never made eye contact.

"The Ancient Water Sorceress?" Hermione whispered.

The woman in the gray cloak took a few steps forward before lowering her hood. There was something odd about this woman and Harry could not decide if that was a good or bad thing. Her face looked middle aged, few wrinkles but mostly smooth skin, but her hair was white as snow and her eyes seemed older.

"Greetings Albus," her voice sounded old like it was used passed its expiration date yet was still very intact with her sturdy form.

"Polly, it has been long time," he nodded his head. Maybe Harry was imaging things but he thought there was something there.

"I go by my middle name now."

"Your father was always so fond of that name though."

"My father is dead." _Harsh_, Harry thought. Though with that said, Harry was sure there was unsaid history there.

The two did not push the subject though King Vaask was looking rather pleased about something. It was the kind of smirk one held in public when there was unsaid private joke afoot.

"My Lord," she bowed to King Vaask. "Do you wish for me to see?"

"Proceed."

Optiliptus procured a small cyan, velvet sack from inside of her robes. She revealed a crystal orb from inside and placed it in her hands. Harry rolled his eyes; he had wasted enough time in Trelewaney's class peering into crystal orbs for what felt like a lifetime. However, Harry's attention quickly jerked back when the crystal orb started glowing. The cloudy swirls inside the orb faintly reminded Harry of memories in a Pensive but gave off an unique aura. The seer's eyes also changed and glowed with the same aura as she gazed into the ball. Her hair started to move as if softly blown back by the aura. Every eye was on her, waiting, wondering, watching.

A moment later, the glowing faded away, her eyes returned to normal, and she returned the orb back to its holding place. "The names have not changed, your majesty." She bowed loyally though Harry was sure she would bow more if her elderly body could.

King Vaask nodded and the two servant returned followed by two new servants and another female humanoid being. Upon seeing her, it was obvious that she was King Vaask's daughter. It was not in her looks, though she had the same skin tone and hair colour and had received a small portion of his formidable height, but rather in the way she carried herself. There was power and strength in her every step and the a sense of danger radiated from her with each breath. She was a frightening being.

However frightening Harry found her was negated by her looks. She was breathtakingly captivating yet there was no humanity about it. Her dark hair was kept in high bun type fashion but shined a midnight blue when the sunlight struck it. Her eyes were a dark violet color and her skin was less afflicted by the black veins her father possessed. The clothes she wore were far from the muggle or wizardry fashions that he was accustomed to but firmly reinforced the alien beauty about her.

"Your Highness, Lady Gweniverra," Dumbledore stated and bowed low again. "It is a pleasure to be in your presence once again."

"Ambassador." Her voice was like an ancient Greek sculpture, beautiful and timeless but marble and cold.

"Optiliptus has seen no changes in your possible mates, my heir," King Vaask stated. There was no affection in how he addressed her.

"I have already made my decision. I will accept the youth." Harry was quickly mesmerized by her voice.

Father and daughter, King and Princess, stared at each for a time. The intensity built. Someone would crack.

"If I may intervene your majesties?" Dumbledore requested after a moment of silence.

"Proceed." King Vaask never tore his gaze away from his daughter.

"I was wondering as to why you said the 'names'? I am willing to offer my services to assist in whatever possible to declare the Strongest."

"There are two names that I see." Optiliptus declared. "One name is of an adult and the other is of an adolescent who has yet to come of age. Their potential power threatens the adult's power. That is why there are two. However, my powers cannot see into the Lady's soul and match her accordingly."

Hermione glanced over at Harry with a look of fear and anxiety and he could feel the trepidation beginning to construct itself in the pit of his stomach. Why did she look at him like that?

"Who are the wizards?" Dumbledore asked.

"You are one," Optiliptus replied._ No surprise there_, Harry thought. "And Harry James Potter is the other." The old woman's gaze looked over at Harry and the trepidation started building faster.

"Stand." King Vaask commanded, looking away from his daughter.

Feeling lightheaded and weak, Harry somehow managed to stand. King Vaask took a few steps toward him and examined Harry. Harry stared at the floor as he tried to stay standing. Harry could feel the piercing stare gaze and he wondered if he was as translucent as he felt. There was something about that stare that begin to physically pain Harry. "Are you positive that you want this youth?" King Vaask turned back to his daughter and Harry was able to look up again and breathed in deeply, the blood rushing to his head.

Wait... Want? Where was this going?

"I have already confirmed my desires." Harry's focus switched to the daughter and they made eye contact. Her piercing violet eyes were enrapturing yet they did nothing to quell his fear. Her gaze was different from her father's; this one made Harry never want to look away.

"Then, the Daywalkers have confirmed their needs," King Vaask declared to the world. "Harry Potter is the confirmed Strongest of the Wizards. Now, the Treaty of Gordaillez may progress."

"My majesty," Dumbledore took a few frantic steps forward and was met by two soldiers. "If I may plead your majesty," he requested between the two warriors.

"Proceed."

The two beings stepped back but Dumbledore stayed. "We are in the midst of a war. Taking away our Strongest right now could cost us greatly. If I may, I offer myself in his stead."

King Vaask turned to his daughter. She responded coldly, "I want a mate, Ambassador, not a politician."

Though she had looked away from him, Harry still stared at her. He wanted her to look back at him. He wanted her to explain why he was being dragged into this political situation... Wait. Mate?

Harry thoughts suddenly spun around in his head and he quickly sat back down before he fell. Mate? Wasn't that something serious? He didn't want anything serious. He could barely handle the war, the Chosen One nonsense, and school. Now a mate too? Didn't he have enough things going on in his life right now as is?

"Did I say sit wizard?" the voice was cold and unmerciful. Two hands grabbed his front and threw him to the floor as Hermione gasped in fear. Harry hit the floor with a thud, his chin slammed against the cold stone floor and his glasses feel off. He could feel the familiar coppery liquid of his blood roll down his chin as his apprehensive hands searched for his glasses.

"Stop." Harry recognized this voice as the daughter's and it was colder than earlier. A presence moved next to him and Harry wasn't sure if he was allowed to look up to see who it was. "Stand." This time her voice was softer and it startled Harry. Swiftly gathering his feet, Harry stood. His glasses were held out to him and he graciously took them with a soft 'thank you.' She was standing in front of him. Her eyes connected with his and he didn't look away, he couldn't. This close, Harry noticed that her pupils were a silvery-black and dilated. Her skin gave off a weird shimmer and her hair looked like thick sheets of silk. Harry gasped at the close proximity of such beauty. She also carried a unique scent. It was making him light headed.

However enthralled he was, she seemed completely unaffected. She waved a hand in front of his face, it looked for a moment to be covered in the strains of energy like fresh memories pulled from one's mind, and Harry felt the lesion on his chin close. He rubbed his chin and felt nothing different. His chin was smooth and unblemished again.

Lady Gweniverra turned away from Harry and faster than his wizard vision could keep up, she drew duel swords from the depths of her cloak and deftly attacked the two soldiers. The two soldiers that Harry assumed had pulled him from his seat were suddenly sliced in halves and beheaded before their bodies could react or fall to the floor. Everyone gasped, some screamed, and drew back from the scene. Harry tripped over himself as he stumbled backwards and fell back in his seat.

The torsos on the floor were separate from their legs and heads and sliced in half. She had attacked so swiftly that their blue-black blood had not stained her swords and shined brilliantly in the light. Harry could not stop staring at the helmeted heads on the floor. Those beings had only followed orders of their King and now, after touching him, they lie dead at his feet.

Lady Gweniverra waved her hand again, the same strange energy strands appearing on her hand again, and the bodies, blood and all, incinerated into ash before sinking back into the earth.

Lady Gweniverra and King Vaask stared at each other for a time again, neither showing emotion.

Finally, "Never touch my mate again."

Silence.

King Vaask's brow pinched for a moment before smoothing out again, "Your mate has a plethora of objectives to learn before he is allowed visitation to my element."

Another silence.

"My lord," Dumbledore spoke. "It is not customary in our world to learn the traditions of your realm."

King Vaask looked irritated now, "Your realm lacks the transportation modes to access my realm. That might be the better though if all of your students are as lackluster as your Strongest. I should feel offense that you have not taught your Strongest efficiently by now Albus."

"That is my fault your majesty, not Harry's, do not condemn him for my mistakes." Dumbledore bowed his head in a show of modesty.

"Your attempts at blandishment have failed, Albus." The King stated and turned back to stare at his daughter again. "My progeny's other mate is the more qualified companion."

"If I may inquire further, your majesty?" Dumbledore quickly took a hold of this new direction in conversation.

Silence reigned as the King stared at his offspring while everyone waited for the King's response.

"My other mate awaits for our return," the Lady spoke instead.

"That he does." The King agreed and turned to address Dumbledore. "We will take our leave but do expect my daughter's return by tomorrow. There will, of course, be living accommodations prepped for her by then."

"Of course, and as near Harry as I can manage." Dumbledore bowed his head in agreement.

"Of course. We shall depart now." The soldiers disappeared and the servants waited. The King turned and walked to the door.

Lady Gweniverra paused for a moment and stared at Harry who was staring right back. He wished she would stay and explain things to him. Though he seen her kill her own men, she seemed the easiest to talk to. She turned Dumbledore abruptly and stated coldly, "If he is injured in my absence, so much as a scratch, it will be your head on the floor and this establishment a page in your history books. Understand?"

Dumbledore nodded his head, "Nothing will happen to him."

She turned back to Harry. He stared back again and wanted nothing more than to tell her to stay but the words died in his throat. Her long skirt fluttered around her feet as she turned to leave with her father.

Harry had never felt so breathless in his life.


	4. Gweniverra and Harry's firstday together

Disclaimer: I will literally be able to shit solid gold bricks before I own the world of Harry Potter. No joke.

Review, I'll write quicker. Promise.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Gweniverra and Harry's first day together**

That night as Harry walked to his dorm with the assistance of Ron and Hermione, he felt a sense of deja vu come over him. People around him, even those he considered friends, were giving him a wide breach and avoided making eye contact with him as much as possible. It was his second year all over again.

The Golden Trio planned to stay up late but it didn't take people long to leave them alone in the common room. Harry told them what happened on the train and like good friends, they didn't laugh at him. Ron looked ready for revenge while Hermione looked as sympathetic as she could through her still color-faded face.

"Okay, now you guys know." Harry said and, though insure of himself, he asked, "Hermione, can you please tell me what is going on with those creature people and why was that girl calling me her mate?"

Ron and Harry waited patiently for a moment as Hermione breathed slowly in and out as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"Okay." Exhaling one more time, she continued, "I've read only a few books on this so I can tell you what I know. Thousands of years ago, when Merlin was alive and before the Founders of Hogwarts, there was this ancient war called the Dark Day War and it started because of a power struggle between demons and wizards. The demons wanted to rule but the wizards wanted to fight back. Eventually, everything turned really nasty and the dark wizards joined the demons and the elves joined the light wizards. It became a real cross-species fight to conquer the world.

"Well, the light side started winning so the dark side came up with a beastly plan. The demons were becoming extinct and needed to breed to repopulate. Well, the dark wizards enslaved the vampires so that the demons could breed with them. Before then, no one had ever cross-bred creatures. The strangest thing happened. Whenever a demon impregnated a living vampire, the vampire would die but if it was undead vampire, the vampire would survive. The craziest thing is that undead vampires are supposed to be sterile so how they became pregnant in the first place is still a mystery.

"Well, anyway, that was the first time a Daywalker appeared. Daywalkers became a favorite among the demons because of their never-before-seen abilities. They had incredible strength, speed, and stamina; they could connect with the earth's magical core and tap into the minds of others easier than anyone else; they could fight for days on end without any basic needs like food, water, shelter, sleep. Well because of all that, the Daywalkers were bred for war. They fought for their creators, never feeling love or affection from the demons, dark wizards, or vampires. They were considered evil, cruel, and heartless. Everyone was either disgusted by or afraid of them. Eventually, the Daywalkers found out they could reproduce on their own and grew tired of the abuse they endured. They rebelled. It was the worse war in magical history. The Daywalkers were incredibly strong, invincible it seemed, unpredictable, and completely merciless against everyone. Their demon creators were destroyed, extinct. When the wizarding and then vampire populations became endangered of extinction too, the dark and light sides called a truce and joined forces for the sake of the species.

Eventually, Merlin was the first one to ever kill a Daywalker. The Daywalkers were so impressed that they considered him an equal because until then Daywalkers could only kill each other, no one else. Merlin convinced the Daywalkers into a temporary truce so that negotiations could be made. Merlin was known prior to the war as the only wizard to ever cross-realm travel because he was the first one powerful enough to do so. He convinced the Daywalkers into moving into a different realm so that they may live in peace. The strongest Daywalker was the one who made the deal, he was later crowned the first King or Emperor of the Daywalkers. Well the deal for them to move came at a price. Every 500 years, the Strongest of the vampire and wizarding population would be sacrificed to the Daywalkers so that the peace could continue."

Hermione waited for a moment. "Wait," Harry said. "They called me her 'mate.' They said nothing about sacrifice. How can she eat me if she protected me earlier!?" A bubble of panic started to inflate in his chest.

"Don't worry! But, yeah..." Hermione said with an uncomfortable expression. "Well that's because you won't be a blood sacrifice. Merlin casted a spell on the document so that the Strongests would be the mates of the royal Daywalker rather than their lunches. It was Merlin's way of helping the Daywalkers finally experience connection and love from outside of their families."

Harry took a moment to calm himself down and deflated the earlier panic. "What does a 'mate' entitle?" Harry asked, clueless about something so important sounding.

"Is it the same like other creatures?" Ron asked awkwardly.

Hermione nodded and Ron cringed.

"Can someone please tell me what a 'mate' is?" Harry asked, impatience but wary.

"Well, you know the theory about soul mates?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded his head, paling. "Well, think about it like that but more intimate and deeper."

"How deep?" Harry whispered. He was feeling awfully light-headed again.

"Like, for creatures, they can't be with any other person but their mate and usually can't live after their mate dies." Hermione said with a difficulty.

"So... what does all of this mean?" Did his stomach just fly away?

"Well, to put it lightly," Ron said, picking it up after Hermione gave him a pleading look. "Let's just say you just met your arranged fiance... who just so happens to be a different species than you and happens to be royalty from a different realm."

"Oh."

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning with a heavy feeling in his head and a horrible sensation in his stomach, like someone had punched him so hard in the stomach that he blacked out from the lack of air. He felt around for his glasses and placed them on his face. Looking down, he was still in his jeans from last night and suddenly he remembered why.

A flood of memories deluged his head and Harry wobbled for a moment. Now the dreams with the purple eyes didn't seem so unusual, they were his... mate's. When did he get into a relationship again? Was he there for that part?

Harry didn't even remember talking to the woman and suddenly they were... was 'going out' the right term? How can describe someone as your 'girlfriend' when you barely knew her name or ...race/species? Harry shook his head and thought through it again. Maybe he'd missed a step somewhere?

Wait. Since when did he let people throw him around? It had to be the King's eyes. There was something off about that...man? Harry sighed as he realized that he was once again in over his head in a situation that he didn't even volunteer to be in. He had a LOT to learn and he knew it.

Oh well, time for school anyway.

"Ron?!" he yelled at the sleeping, snoring lump in the bed closest to his. It snorted and twitched but stayed asleep.

Harry yawned, stretched, and went over to it. He pushed it a few times before it stirred.

"Fifeminuz," Ron groaned at him.

"Come on Ron, first day of school." Harry said as he went to his trunk and pulled out a uniform. Today was going to be different, he could feel it somehow.

Ron shook his head like a dog to rid himself of the leftover sleep. Ron grumbled incoherently as he too got up and ready.

Harry and Ron went downstairs fifteen minutes later and couldn't find Hermione anywhere.

"Lets go down to breakfast," Ron said. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah and maybe Hermione is already down there," Harry offered and Ron nodded along as he trod along behind Harry with heavy footsteps.

They left and ended up at the Gryffindor table. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to eat with the still uncomfortable feeling in his stomach but opted for toast. Five minutes before breakfast ended, Dumbledore strolled into the Great Hall with Lady Gweniverra at his side. She was back! They talked softly and Dumbledore seemed in a better mood than last night. Was it due to the absence of the King or to some good news?

Behind Gweniverra, two servants followed and, to much surprise, Hermione and Draco Malfoy. The two servants weren't Daywalkers and they weren't in uniforms but seemed to follow Gweniverra with the same loyalty and discipline like the other soldiers. They stopped following her when they reached level with Harry but neither looked at him. A tall but lithe man with dark alluring features and dressed in all black and a gothic cross around his neck. The other was a short Japanese woman, her hair in pigtails and dressed in a short plaid skirt and white button-down shirt; she wore black high-heels but they barely helped her short stature. She too was alluring but in a completely different way than her male companion.

Harry didn't take any notice of that though. Gweniverra out shined them both with her alien beauty that completely enraptured Harry. It was insane to think that he just found out about the existence of Daywalkers yesterday and today he had to deal with being engaged to one... or at least something like that.

Hermione returned to Harry and Ron when the servants stopped in front of them. She quickly grabbed a piece of toast, jammed some eggs on top, folded it, and quickly ate.

"What's going on?" Harry whispered.

"Who are they?" Ron asked.

"Why were you with them?"

"Why is the Daywalker back?"

Hermione held up one figure and a scowl as she continued eating. They waited, and so did many of the people surrounding them, patiently as she finished her half sandwich and gulped down half a glass of pumpkin juice. She took a breath before rushing out, "Harry, I found a short copy of the Treaty of Gordiallez for you to read. Its not the actual document but kind of like the tale surrounding it; you **need** to read it. It will help you understand why the Daywalkers are here and why they need you. Malfoy and I were called to Dumbledore's office early this morning to have a meeting. Head Boy and Girl business and we're now sharing the Head Tower with Lady Gweniverra. We were also decreed her ambassadors by her. She doesn't seem to like Dumbledore too much. She's going to be with us all day today." Hermione took another drink and then glanced behind her. The man and woman were still there but neither looked at her or spoke. She turned back to Harry and Ron, "Those two are Dero and Sorano. Dero is a living vampire and Sorano is a wind demon. I'm not sure how but they are sworn servants to Lady Gweniverra." Hermione then turned her attention to the royalty in question. Harry and Ron followed suit.

Dumbledore stood before his usual seat with Lady Gweniverra standing on the other side of the table. A few more exchanged words and Lady Gweniverra left him. She was in different alien clothes today, these were not nearly as intricate and formal as yesterday's clothes were but they were still so foreign to this realm. It looked like a dark blue dress with a long leather/steel corset over her torso; it stretched from cleavage down to underneath her hip bones, at least comparatively to human anatomy. The long sleeves were not attached but spiraled down her arms to entwine her fingers. Her shoulders were bare and a peak of cleavage showed. Her hair was curled but again pulled up and off of her shoulders. Around her neck lay a thin silver necklace that resembled the crown of her father.

She stopped in front of her servants. The woman looked ridiculously short next to Gweniverra's height but the man might have just an inch over her. She had to be somewhere between 5'-10" and 6'. They exchanged quick words in a foreign language.

It was then she turned to look at Harry. He stared back and once again desperately wanted to say something but just couldn't. "I will be attending classes with you today."

Harry nodded his head.

* * *

Gweniverra stood solemnly as she looked over Harry's ingredients. Harry felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of his neck. He wasn't sure if it was from the heat of the cauldron or from the woman next to him.

The vampire guarded the door and the wind demon stood quietly beside the table Ron and Hermione were ordered to work at. It was only two to a table and no one dared to challenge Gweniverra for the spot next to Harry. Instead, Harry had to work by himself on the Draught of the Living Dead.

It was double Potions today and Professor Slughorn had tried his best to be friendly with the royal Daywalker but she seemed to hold no interest in him. He tarried away with a mix of relief and disappointment.

Either way, Harry now had a borrowed Potions book with scribbled messages on every page and access to ingredients and tools. The constant stream of graffiti on the page irked Harry until he proceeded to cutting open the sopophorous beans to extract their juices. It proved to be stubborn until Harry noticed the alternative instructions the previous owner had added. 'Crush with flat side of silver dagger, releases juices better than cutting.' Hell, it was worth a shot.

The shot proved to be a goal and Harry felt his irritation at the previous owner slipping away. Without a reputation to lose, Harry simply followed the rest of the previous owner's instructions and was elated by the results. He was doing better than everyone else in the room, this was a first for him.

Yet without the difficult distraction of Potion making, Harry's mind started to lean toward the woman standing next to him. She was watching him intently and Harry felt very self-conscious with those eyes on him.

Thousands upon thousands of questions were racing through Harry's head. _Who are you? What are you? Why are you here? Why have I never seen you before? What is supposed to be going on between us? What's a mate? Why am I being sacrificed? Why did your father's henchmen throw me on the ground? Why did you kill them? What do you want from me? Will I too die if I don't comply with your will? Will you be the one to kill me if I don't? What's your favorite color?_ But none of those questions could pass his glued lips. He yearned so badly to talk to her but just couldn't find the words.

Distracted, Harry was about to add the bean juice when Gweniverra stated, "Stop."

Harry froze in less than a second and so did everyone else in the class including Professor Slughorn. It was the first time she had spoken during class and her foreign voice startled the natives. She looked over to him and Harry forced himself to make eye contact. Voldemort didn't scare him as bad as this woman did. "You have yet to stir in the valerian root and that is too much sopophorous bean liquid."

Harry looked down to see that she was right. The plant roots were still floating at the top and his hand held double the necessary amount of juice needed. "Thanks," he hoarsely whispered.

Everyone else continued working, triple checking themselves. She whispered so not to disturb everyone like before, "You are tense. Why?"

Harry finished stirring in the valerian and dumped in the correct amount of sopophorous essence. "Just trying to get this potion right is all." His voice was so soft a whisper, he was surprised to hear himself.

Gweniverra stared at him for a moment before stating, "You need to improve your lying capabilities if you wish to survive."

Harry's attention snapped to her. "What?" Thoughts of being a blood sacrifice charged to the forefront of his mind.

"My father despises horrible liars; kills them immediately. So you need to improve your lying capabilities if you wish to survive."

"Oh."

* * *

At the end of Potions, Hermione rejoined Harry and she was able to start a conversation with Gweniverra about potionmaking. He could breath better when she wasn't watching him as much. Even though he had won the little competition and left the Potions chambers with a little bottle of luck in his pocket, Harry felt like he'd lost somehow.

Harry spent the rest of the day in the intense presence of his future 'wife'. Though Gweniverra had yet to show a noticeable emotion, Hermione seemed to be able to get her to talk extensively about a wide range of subjects. The two seemed to be really connecting somehow and Harry desperately wished he could do the same. But fortunately for Harry, he had classes with Hermione for the rest of the day which distracted Gweniverra from hovering over his work again.

Later that evening, Harry sat at a table in the Gryffindor common room with Ron and Hermione. Hermione and Gweniverra were having an profound and intense conversation about the ancient Rebellion of the Daywalkers while Harry and Ron wrote their summer essays, which was about analyzing and comparing ancient battles, that was due tomorrow.

It was easy to concentrate on the essay when no one was willing to come over and talk to them. The two servants were there again and intimidated anyone who looked over at them. And if they didn't do the job, Gweniverra was enough of a presence to make seventh years scuttle off to bed like scared rodents.

Eventually over time, they became the only ones left in the common rooms. Hermione stretched and yawned before saying, "It's late. I think I'll go to bed."

Gweniverra stood, "Are you finished Harry?"

Harry yawned, shook his head, and wiped the fatigue from his eyes. "No but I need sleep. I guess Professor Binns will just have to accept this as is."

"Same here," Ron said as he shoved his essay in his bag. "Night Hermione," he said to her then nodded to Gweniverra and quickly went up the stairs. Ron wanted to get on the Daywalker's good side but couldn't quite figure it out.

"Your friend is awkward." Gweniverra stated stoically.

"He's just not used to… other people." Hermione responded just as awkwardly.

"He means no harm," Harry defended.

Gweniverra turned to him, "Are you speaking of him or of yourself?"

Harry stood for a moment to comprehend what she was inferring to, "I don't want to harm you."

"But you refuse to comfort me either."

There was a moment of silence, awkward yet cold.

"I don't know what you mean." Harry confessed.

Gweniverra's eyebrow perked. "You have spent the entire day in my constant presence already aware of our destined future. You have had exceptional opportunities to speak with me but you refuse. I have done you no wrong yet you do not address me."

Another moment of silence passed.

"Um…I think I'll go to bed." Hermione said as she quickly got up.

Hermione started heading for the fat lady's portrait when Gweniverra stopped her. "Wait. You can use the Heads' shortcut."

"What's that?"

Gweniverra pointed to the portrait on the opposite side of the room. It was a large portrait of house elves, centaurs, nymphs, and fairies all dancing around a fire at night. "Godric," Gweniverra stated and the portrait swung open to reveal a staircase passage lit by torches on the walls. "That leads to the Heads Tower. Every common room has one so that the Heads can perform their duties. Dumbledore informed me of its existence so that I may have access to my mate if he chooses not to sleep next to me."

"Oh, wow, thanks," Hermione said as she took the passageway. "Night Harry," she said before the portrait closed behind her.

Harry looked at Gweniverra, "Dumbledore told you about that if I decide not to sleep with you."

"Next to me," Gweniverra corrected, "And yes, I have a room in the Heads' Tower."

"Am I supposed to sleep next to you?" Harry asked, embarrassment sweeping over him.

"Technically, yes," she responded, "but you seem too uncomfortable in my presence to sit next to me. Sleeping next to me would provoke an emotional episode."

Harry looked at his shoes as his pride went down to join them on the floor. A moment of silence passed before he sighed, "I'm sorry. I apologize for my behavior today. I know it was uncalled for me to ignore you like I have. It's just all so much to take in all at once. I didn't know your species existed yesterday and now today I'm engaged to you! I mean, I am flattered that you think that I'm the strongest, but I just don't know - what I mean is, I just don't know why you're wasting your time with me. I can't live up to all that expectation. You're so... and I'm so... while you probably know what I mean. You're so smart and everything. I just don't know you and you don't know me and all of the sudden we're engaged and I don't know what to do. I mean, I've never really been with a girl before and now I'm engaged!... well, you can probably relate, you're experiencing this too. I shouldn't avoid you. You're the only one I can relate to. I shouldn't have put you through that… I'm sorry."

Harry looked up. She was gone.

Resigned to himself, Harry sighed and went to bed.

* * *

How uncomfortable. Well, that's it for this chapter. Review time!


End file.
